Stolen Blood
by Rip Apart My Dreams
Summary: Vampires. They're always there, and you always know it. But Mikan has the misfortune of becoming a blood source to them, and is shown the true world of the undead.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dearies. Sadly, I do not own Gakuen Alice. Story of my life.

* * *

><p><em>In other news, recent sightings of vampires have been appearing around the Kyoto area. We advise you stay indoors at night, and if you must go out, do not forget your cross and garlic. This is Channel Seven news, signing off. Have a wonderful evening, and stay safe.<em>

Mikan sighed, and started flipping through the stations.

"_This vampire just jumped me, and…he bit me. I don't know what will happen now, since he drank my blood. I'm so scared."_

_ "Can you tell us what the vampire looked like?"_

_ "Well, I didn't get a good look, but he had these glowing red eyes. They were hypnotizing; it was as if I couldn't run away."_

_ "And he attacked you? Even though you had your precautions with you?"_

_ "Yes, my garlic had no effect on him! And it wasn't like I was only carrying a little; I had my full garlic necklace on, since I didn't have my stake."_

_ "May I ask to see the bite marks you received?"_

_ "Of course, but I have to warn you, some people might not be able to handle such a sight of—"_

'_Next!' _Mikan thought, changing the station again.

_ "You're incredibly fast…and strong."_

'_You have __**got **__to be kidding me.'_

"_We welcome you back to a History of Vampire: What Are They Really?"_

Mikan groaned. Nowadays, everything on television was vampires, vampires, and more vampires. Mikan couldn't even remember when vampires weren't part of entertainment. Even as a kid, her favorite movie was The Littlest Vampire, and her favorite TV show was Vampire and Friends.

"_Before our commercial break, we were discussing the history of vampires. We are still researching their origins, but it appears that these creatures were cursed by God. The legend is they tried to steal the sun, and as a punishment, they would never be able to see the light again without dying. Other variations of the story include other punishments to be included, such as not being able to eat or drink 'human' food ever again. This caused vampires to find an alternate life source so they could survive, and discovered blood._

"_Blood is the ultimate source of power for these damned beings, and without it, they would die out quickly. However, they are not limited to only human blood, making it hard for us to be rid of them. Scientists in the 80s captured a vampire, and observed its habits. When given a variety of animals, it was shown that they do not go for the largest creature, but the one that was most 'pure.' This means that the cleaner the blood in the life form, the better the target they are. Humans are the cleanest creatures on earth, which is why we are the prime target for vampires._

"_Since the early 1500s, we have known that vampires are repelled by garlic and crosses. The garlic distorts our scent, and makes it appear as if our blood is impure. The crosses are a sign from God, who, to this day, still frightens the vampires. It is still unknown why God frightens these beings, but we can assume they fear an even greater curse to be put upon them._

"_Vampires are angry creatures, and they want to turn the world into them, and make everyone suffer their same fate. For a human to be turned into a vampire, all their blood must be drained from their body by one or more vampires. It takes one hour for the change to occur, once all the blood is drained. When the newborn vampire awakens, they thirst for blood and will search it out. These beings are the most vicious because they are savage, and do not yet know their strength. You can tell a newborn from the others because their eyes shine white from lack of blood. Avoid these at any costs._

"_Remember, when dealing with a vampire, always practice safety and keep all precautions with you at all times. Vampires are on the rise, and it is imperative we all stay safe. That's all the time we have for a History of Vampires. Please tune in next time as we unravel the mysteries of the undead."_

Mikan flipped of the TV and sat up. Looking out the window, she saw a full moon and a sky full of stars. Smiling to herself, she snuck downstairs. Camera in hand, she ran out her door into the night.

"Freedom! Yes, yes, yes!" She whisper-yelled, as she danced her way down the street. Houses around her had all rooms filled with light, even though everyone was asleep. She continued dancing all the way to the end of the road, which split into two directions. On way continued the neighborhood, filled with streetlights and lit houses, while the other lead to the field that never got developed. The kids used to play there all the time, until one of them was killed by a vampire. From then on, it was mentally marked as 'dangerous territory' to everyone, and no one bothered with it.

Except for the bubbly brunette making her way down the road towards it. To Mikan, boundaries didn't exist, and rules were meant to be broken. Not on purpose, of course, but out of her curiosity.

Giggling, she made her way to the middle of the field, overgrown grass up to her thighs. She began snapping pictures of the night sky. Trees highlighted by the lights of distant neighborhoods, and the moon as the ultimate light source, stars acting as miniature spotlights.

She heard a twig snapped and whirled around, snapping her camera. A blinding flash went off, and illuminated a boy. He let out a small cry and collapsed in the grass.

"Oh my god!" She ran over to the boy. "Are you okay? Hey, are you still in there? Oh my god, I killed him! Come on, wake up! I don't know CPR, I'm sorry!" The boy stirred in her arms. "Hey! Wakey, wakey! Come _on!" _

The boy looked up, and she went silent. His eyes were pure white.

Suddenly he barred his teeth and pounced, never losing eye contact with Mikan. She was frozen, and couldn't look away from the eyes.

She felt the fangs cutting the skin.

She wanted to cry out in pain, but something kept her from being able to make a noise.

Blood, draining. She could feel it leaving her body.

"That's enough." A boy from the trees said, springing down. "You don't want to kill her, do you?"

The boy sucking her neck didn't stop, didn't break eye contact. The other boy sighed and grabbed the vampire from her. He started thrashing around in the boy's arms, looking around for a way to break the hold.

Mikan gasped and grabbed her neck. It felt as if air couldn't fly into her lungs fast enough.

"Go home." The boy said, still restraining the vampire.

"Am I going to die?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not if you go home."

She nodded, and got up running. She heard him call "Wait," a few seconds after she started sprinting, but refused to stop.

Back on the road, she came to a halt, the boy in front of her. "I thought I said 'Wait.'"

"Where's the vampire?" She looked around nervously.

"Hunting a herd or deer. You're welcome."

"Oh, uh, right. Thank you for saving me."

"Who said I was saving you?" He looked up at her. His eyes glowed an iridescent red. "You know, you should have expected this. Going out with no garlic, no cross, not even a flashlight. You were pretty much inviting vampires to come get you. Count your blessings I got you first." He smirked.

"That newborn…you turned him, didn't you? And you're going to turn me?" She asked, frightened out of her mind.

"No, we need you. He needs blood, and animals just don't make the cut. So here's the deal, you come back tomorrow, and we won't kill you."

"Okay."

"That was too easy. You aren't coming back, are you? Don't you dare lie, or I'll reopen your neck."

She shook her head no, while the rest of her body just shook.

"Now don't feel bad, little girl, everyone lies. Too bad you just suck at it."

She puffed out her cheeks. "Do not!"

"Tch, temper."

She remained silent.

"You will come back tomorrow, and we'll leave you with plenty of blood to live. Nothing will happen to you; no other vampires will try to eat you, you won't become one of us, or whatever else you can think of." She nodded in agreement. "And if you _don't _come back, the next time you step outside at night will be your last. And that won't be long; we both know you can't resist breaking the rules."

He walked around her once more, observing her body language. He smirked when he saw her go stiff. "Now go home, and don't tell anyone you saw us. If you do…you know what will happen."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Mikan alone, wondering how long he had been watching her, if he knew she went out at night often.

She ran home and flung open the door.

"Mikan? Mikan! Where were you?" Her mother, Yuka, crushed her into a hug, worry on her face.

"I was just taking some pictures," Mikan smiled. Yuka didn't.

"You _know _not to go out at night, Mikan! I have told you before, there are vampires out there, and sooner or later they'll get the better of you!"

'_Too late,' _Mikan thought sullenly.

"And without any garlic? I'm going to have to glue it onto you! You need to realize it's not safe, and never will be. This is life, not some game. There are no second chances; you have to play by the rules if you want to survive. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. Now go to your room."

That night, Mikan had nightmares of vampires for the first time, and the sad part was she couldn't tell what was the dream, and what was real.

* * *

><p>So? What did you think? I admit, this is probably so overdone and cliche, but the idea has been in my head for over two years because of this song, Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire. I just finally got around to acting on this urge.<p>

Please review to tell me what you think, ideas, and if I should continue with it at all.

Thank you! Love you all(:


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I wasn't expect such nice responses from you! I was going to be happy with one review, and I got four. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

On a side note: The one disappointing thing? I still don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>Mikan stood in front of the mirror, looking at the only piece of evidence that last night really happened.<p>

"Doesn't look that bad…" She said to herself. The mark itself was barely noticeable, only two dots that looked as if she was pricked with the tip of a pencil. Using some cover up, she made the mark invisible on her neck.

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open, and Mikan jumped away from the mirror. "Are you finished yet? You know I don't like waiting."

"Sorry, Hotaru! I'm ready, just give me a minute." Mikan ran around her room throwing her things into her bag as fast as possible, then grabbed Hotaru, running out of the house.

"You know I hate exercise more than waiting," Hotaru said, as Mikan continued running down the street.

"Right, ri-right. Sorry," she panted.

"And stop apologizing. You know—"

"—You hate that. I got it." Mikan stayed crouched over her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "How can you hate exercise, but never be out of breath?"

"Because." And with that, they continue their walk to school.

Hotaru looked over at Mikan. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale."

"Do I? Guess I just put on too much cover-up this morning," she laughed nervously.

"You don't use cover-up except for pimples."

"But I wanted to try it out today! Is it really too much?"

"…whatever. You're obviously sick and delusional." Mikan gave Hotaru and friendly shove and giggled, while Hotaru pushed her to the ground as paypack.

"Ow…Hotaru, wait for me!" Mikan laughed, as she ran to catch up with her best friend.

When they arrived at school, their friends Anna and Nonoko were waiting for them.

"Mikan! You look terrible!" They said, using their 'twin telepathy' to talk at the same time.

"Thanks a lot! You guys know how to make me feel good!" The three friends laughed and gave each other a group hug, while Hotaru stood off to the side, refusing to take part in it.

"You know we love you, Mikan!" Anna squealed, hugging Mikan even tighter.

"Yeah, yeah, we love each other. Now let's go," Hotaru said, already starting to walk away.

"Hotaru!" The girls yelled.

The girls split up to go to their classes. Hotaru headed to engineering, Anna to history, and Nonoko and Mikan to algebra.

Nonoko sighed as she took her seat next to Mikan. "Don't you just hate Mondays? I'm so tired."

"What? No way! I love Mondays because I get to see you!" Mikan grinned, full of energy as usual.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Mikan tilted her head.

"Have so much energy!" Nonoko laughed.

"OH! Well, I have a good breakfast, and I try to listen to music in the morning to get me pumped, and I—"

"You know what? Nevermind, I'll never have energy on Mondays, and that's that."

"Aww! But Nonoko, if you just—"

Mikan was cut off as Mr. Jinno walked into the room, speaking two dreaded words. "Pop quiz." The entire class groaned.

When the test landed in front of Mikan, all hope was lost. She could only do one thing, and that was her name.

"Guys, I _failed." _Mikan moaned at lunch, laying her head on the table in resignation.

"Typical." Was all Hotaru said, while Anna and Nonoko tried to comfort her with pats on the back and encouraging words like, 'I'm sure you got some right.'

The rest of the school day passed with Mikan's mind on one thing; tonight. She sat in her room trying to concentrate on her math homework, which was hard enough for her as it is, but her mind kept wondering to how tonight would go.

At midnight, she was ready to leave. Camera in hand, and all the garlic in the house somewhere on her body. She even wore her rosary as a precaution.

When she arrived at the field, she switched her camera on, and waited. No noise was heard, but she saw a glow from the trees to the left of turned and took a picture with her blinding flash, just as she did the night before. This time, the red-eyed boy felt the gleam. "Gah! What the Hell did you do that for?" She didn't reply. The vampire walked over towards her.

"Really? You brought garlic with you? I thought even you would be smarter than that," he said, continuing towards Mikan.

"Don't get any closer! Or…I'll throw some of the garlic at you!"

"And you really think that will work? The only thing you'll succeed at it making me smell as awful as you."

"But it said so on TV! It makes our blood smell bad and…and you can't stand it. You won't drink any."

"Oh, my mistake. If it's on TV and said by a _human, _it must be true."

"But why do people think that if it's not even true!"

"Even vampires have a sense of humor, little girl."

"But it's not funny! What about those people who go out at night with that stuff?"

"We leave them alone, like we always do. Let them think what they want to think."

Mikan shuffled her feet awkwardly, smelling the overwhelming scent of garlic all over her. "So where is he? The newborn, I mean."

"By the tree, resting." The boy walked over and shook the newborn awake. "Ruka, wake up. Go get some blood before you become the first vampire to find a way to die."

He stood up shakily, and made his way towards Mikan, not without tripping over his feet a few times. Once over by her, he collapsed against her neck. He looked up into her eyes, and she was frozen. Today, there were a dull pink, slowly becoming red from the blood he has consumed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, before sinking his fangs into her neck.

There was that pain again. She wanted to twist away, to make some noise to show she was in pain. She wanted to look over to the other vampire and plead for help, even. But she was immobilized, and had to let the vampire drink.

"Enough. She was already low on blood when she came." He pried the vampire named Ruka off of her neck by his hair, and he gave a cry of indignation, clearly wanting to drink more. Ruka turned to look at Mikan hungrily, and she stiffened. But he didn't attack. "Don't worry, he doesn't want to drink your blood, he just has to. He barely even touched those deer last night."

"Well of course he shouldn't want to! It's wrong!"

"It's life. We need to survive too, you know."

"I don't think so…" Mikan mumbled. Suddenly, the red-eyed boy was in front of her.

"_What _did you say?" She gulped. "You think humans are any better than us? That you're so different? You kill animals to be eaten, so why shouldn't we? We even let our prey live, unlike you savages. You use every possible piece of a creature in one way or another. For clothes, food, shoes…it's disgusting."

"Then what about him! You killed him!"

"He _wanted _to be turned!"

"_Who would want that!" _Mikan shrieked.

The two stood in silence, fuming. Then quietly, a few words were spoken. "Natsume…is my friend. I wanted…to be with him."

"Ruka, don't waste your strength on this girl. She's not worth it."

"Excuse me?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"We got what we came for, you can leave. Don't come tomorrow, come on Wednesday. You're blood isn't replenishing as fast as I thought it would. And anyway, _we wouldn't want to kill you or anything." _He sneered, anger still burning in his eyes.

Mikan looked down at the ground and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be here."

"Good. Now get out of our sight."

Mikan turned on her heels and ran home, tears running down her face. _'I don't want to, I don't want to! It hurts. I hate them, I hate all vampires!'_

When she arrived home, her mom was asleep. Tiptoeing up the stairs, she stayed quiet until she reached her room, and then fell onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, Mikan didn't know, but she finally calmed herself down. Next to her on her bed laid her camera.

Taking a deep breath and hesitantly picking it up, she looked at the pictures she had taken of the vampires. She looked at the newborn first. The boy's eyes were large and frightened, like a deer caught in headlights. His clothes, a simple white t-shirt and jeans, were torn slightly, as if someone had clawed at them. His hair was a blond color, but she didn't pay attention to that; She was looking at his face. Even without the eyes, you could see the terrified expression on his face. He looked as if he was in some internal agreement. _'To kil, or not to kill,' _Mikan thought bitterly.

Except for the eyes, Mikan noticed he looked like a normal boy. It was hard to tell his age, because his face appeared to be ageless, but if she had to guess, it would be between fifteen and eighteen.

She then looked at the red-eyed vampire. _'Natsume.' _ In the picture, he was standing in between the trees, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. _'What, is he glaring at me?' _Mikan rolled her eyes. He wore black clothes, matching his raven hair.

If it had not been for the eye color, the two vampires could pass as teenagers. Mikan let out a sigh of relief. She had been expecting the look of a monster; teeth jutting out from the lips, fire in the eyes, skin like sandpaper, the works. Sure, on televisions they tell you vampires take on the appearance of a human, but they had never show a picture before, leaving everything up to your imagination, and all the people who have had 'encounters' with vampires say the most terrifying things that you would never expect them to look so…ordinary. _'Human' _was the word that came to Mikan's mind, but she shook it out and replaced it with _'demon.'_

Slowly, she got up and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw a dead-looking face stare back at her. Examining her neck, the bite marks were in the exact same place. No blood dripped out of them; the flow of blood seeming to stop from flowing after the vampire leaves. The wounds were obviously open because there were no scabs, but it like it was only marker.

Sniffing herself and grimacing, Mikan stripped and stepped into the shower, despite it being so late at night. One hour and a bottle of soap later, Mikan finally smelled fresh and clean. Sighing happily, she jumped into bed and curled up, her hair still wet. About to fall asleep and have garlic-free dreams, Mikan opened her eyes and felt her blood run cold. On the window, written in blood, were two words.

_Don't forget._

* * *

><p>So? I hope it wasn't as boring as the last chapter, which was mostly an introduction to vampires.<p>

**I would love to hear your thoughts and comments. R&R?**

**Pretty please? :3**


End file.
